Rogue OM Squad III
Remaining players: (5) : GreatBob, Greyta, Mari_, Marinated, Nessmonster Replaced players: : Flamez911 was replaced by Elliania : Samsper was replaced by Sashamorning : Dismissed was replaced by Samtheboy : Maadneet was replaced by Selgnij : Prosperity was replaced by Ally_1994 : Mitthewilis was replaced by raNazUra Lynched Players: (13) :Meeper50, Eguee, BehindCurtai, Celiatr, Samtheboy, Titanrulez, Crazeecolin, Ally_1994, Ghadhean, Queenoftarts, MeegerMary, Selgnij, Sarbear82183, Vireyda Banned Players: (14) :Aenor, Lyaka, Taelac, Hohumdiddly, Sashamorning, Candyk, Swordholder, Argemone, Zandia, SM_Forums, raNazUra, Abiona, Oujou, Elliania Votes in Round 16 (current round) - Vireyda lynched - Town Wins! Up to date through post 2162 4 votes were needed to lynch. Voting Record Underlining denotes that the voter was part of the lynching mob. *Proxy vote. See vote count for actual castor. Posting Record :Links in headers are to posts where totals are listed. :Links in a player's counts indicate a post assigning proxy or announcing an absence or limited access. :Data sorted by average posts/day. :Blue names indicate a player who has been replaced by another Votes in Round 15 - Sarbear82183 lynched, Rogues missed ban 4 votes were needed to lynch. Votes in Round 14 - Selgnij lynched, Elliania banned Up to date through post 2089 5 votes are needed to lynch. Votes in Round 13 - MeegerMary lynched, Oujou banned 6 votes were needed to lynch. Votes in Round 12 - Queenoftarts lynched, Abiona banned 7 votes were needed to lynch. Votes in Round 11 - Ghadhean lynched, RaNazUra banned 8 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 11 Votes in Round 10 - Town missed lynch, SM_Forums banned 9 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 10 Votes in Round 9 - Ally_1994 lynched, Zandia banned 10 votes are needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 9 Votes in Round 8 - Crazeecolin lynched, Argemone banned 11 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 8 Votes in Round 7 - Town missed lynch, Swordholder banned 11 votes were needed to lynch. Votes in Round 6 - Titanrulez lynched, CandyK banned 12 votes were needed to lynch. FOS Survey in Round 6 Abiona set up an optional "straw poll" survey at http://www.surveymonkey.com/s.aspx?sm=vm3IYYXyPliahYbLN4f8zQ_3d_3d . * Survey opens * Survey closes * Results Votes in Round 5 - Samtheboy lynched, Sashamorning banned 13 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 5 Votes in Round 4 - Celiatr lynched, Hohumdiddly banned 14 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 4 FoS Discussion in Round 4 (Old version) Votes in Round 3 - BehindCurtai lynched, Taelac banned 15 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 3 Votes in Round 2 - Eguee lynched, Lyaka banned 16 votes were needed to lynch. FoS Discussion in Round 2 Votes in Round 1 - Meeper50 lynched; Aenor banned 17 votes were needed to lynch. Posting Record - Game 1 Game 3: Rogue OM Squad III Links * Thread Begins * Round 1 Begins (Rogues Post Apollo's Death Scene) * Round 1 Lynch (Ghadhean Casts the Final Vote for Meeper50) * Round 1 Lynch Scene (Meeper50) * Round 1 Ban Scene (Aenor) * Round 2 Lynch Scene (Eguee) * Round 2 Ban Notice (Lyaka) * Round 3 Lynch Scene (BehindCurtai) * Round 3 Ban Scene (Taelac) * Round 4 Lynch Scene (Celiatr) * Round 4 Ban Scene (Hohumdiddly) * Round 5 Lynch Scene (Samtheboy) * Round 5 Ban Scene (Sashamorning) * Round 6 Lynch Status (TitanRulez) * Round 6 Ban Scene (CandyK) * Round 7 Ban Scene (Swordholder) * Round 8 Lynch Scene (Crazeecolin) * Round 8 Ban Notice (Argemone) * Round 9 Lynch Status (Ally_1994) * Round 9 Ban Scene (Zandia) * Round 10 Ban Scene (SM_Forums) * Round 11 Lynch Scene (Ghadhean) * Round 11 Ban Scene (RaNazUra) * Round 12 Lynch Scene (Queenoftarts) * Round 12 Ban Scene (Abiona) * Round 13 Lynch Scene (MeegerMary) * Round 13 Ban Scene (Oujou) * Round 14 Lynch Scene (Selgnij) * Round 14 Ban Notice (Elliania) * Round 15 Lynch Scene (Sarbear82183) * Round 16 Lynch Scene (Vireyda) Category:Rogue OM Squad